


Cardcaptor Akari

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Sakura's daughter seemed to have a very stunted perception of magic. One day something forces her to awaken to magic... but what could her future mean?





	1. Akari & the Dream

Akari Kinomoto is the eleven-year-old daughter of Sakura and Syaoran Kinomoto. She’s an energetic girl who often wears her light brown hair that reaches her lower back in a low braided ponytail. Her friends often call her an endless source of optimism. She even finds a way to laugh after accidentally cutting herself in home ec, despite looking ready to pass out suggesting that she’s squeamish. Her singing voice is also a great comfort to her friends in times of stress, particularly before tests.

One of the stranger things about her is that she seems incapable of perceiving magic both in hearing and vision. When she looks at Cerberus and Yue she sees a lion wearing armor and a pretty boy, no wings attached. Akari fails to notice when they float as well which at first suggested some kind of bewitchment on her sight, but even Eriol couldn’t find anything odd. 

“The seed has yet to sprout.”

“That’s a problem for that so-called vision.”

“If you remember what it said, we are here to help her. So what we must do to bring this vision to fruition is give her a little push. Something that she can see… and reveal magic to her.” 

“Like what?”

“I hear she’s rather fond of wolves.”

It was a warm Sunday afternoon with clouds hiding the sun. Akari was wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans with a pink cartoon wolf patch sewn into the knee to fix a tear to match her short-sleeved shirt bearing an image of a wolf on a cliff overlooking a landscape.

“Errand, errand, errand, running an errand, so that mom can bake, errand, errand, errand…” Akari was singing to herself joyfully as she skipped along.

The whimper of a puppy made her skid to a stop by some bushes. She peeked through and saw a wolf pup sitting there stoically, despite having a gash on its leg. Akari couldn’t help herself and started babytalking the pup without realizing that it’s a wolf. Out of nowhere, she heard someone snap their fingers twice in quick succession by her ear causing an odd response from her brain. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked again the wolf pup was now the size of an adult man with ferocious-looking teeth spooking her.

“Well, let’s see how the seed reacts. Run.” a cloaked woman whispered in Akari’s ear making her take off at full speed with the wolf in hot pursuit.

Akari ran and ran in a panic. She tried to lose it in narrow alleys but it’d just leap over the buildings to keep track of her. Her vision started getting shaky after ten minutes of being chased making it into King Penguin Park. She felt like losing consciousness as the wolf slowly closed in.

“Am I… going to die…?” Akari thought to herself starting to black out.

“Everything will definitely be okay if you believe in yourself.” her mother’s voice echoed in the back of her mind making her eyes fly open.

A glowing golden magical circle them appeared below her feet. It bore the sun, the moon, and a heart wearing a crown in the center. Before her a small black key with the same heart at its tip appeared. The words came so natural to her…

“O Staff of Love and Peace, I command thee to unleash thy awesome power and heed my command… Release!” 

The key then grew to be almost as big as she is with the heart turning to crystal and sprouting four angel wings. The wolf took a step back alerting her that it was afraid of her staff. She could feel its magical power… this was possession.

“O Power of Discord, Become Tempered by My Power and Aid my Cause… Seal!” Akari cried tapping the wolf’s snout with her staff.

It became translucent like crystal and then shattered apart turning into liquid reforming to take the shape of a card. The card itself seemed to be made of a kaleidoscopic crystal, and the image on it was of a jet black wolf with golden eyes with its behind taking a mist-like appearance. The writing on the ribbon spelled out “The Ferocious”.

“A card… like moms?” Akari questioned before losing consciousness falling into the arms of a robed young man.

“Jeez. Why do I get stuck nurturing the kid’s sprout? I’d prefer handling a girl my age.” he sighed lifting her. 

“Just what do you intend on doing with her?” Yue’s voice spoke making him glance over his shoulder at the guardian.

“Oh, perfect! Saves me the trouble of having to go looking. Mind taking her home? She’s going to have a heck of a headache when she wakes up.” he spoke walking toward Yue.

“What trick are you trying to pull?” Yue asked carefully taking Akari from him.

“No tricks here, bud. Just making sure that she makes it safe and sound.” the robed man answered.

“I highly doubt that.” Yue scoffed.

“May Magic Flourish.” he chuckled before vanishing like a ghost.

Yue hurried to get Akari home. Sakura was in a complete panic after hearing what happened. When Akari came to she had glossed eyes and seemed emotionless. Sakura felt the inkling of magic from her, but it vanished the instant she snapped out of it.

“Mom…? What happened…?” Akari groaned finding herself barely able to move.

“Sakura, it looks like whatever the guy Yue saw did to her it woke up her magical powers.” Kero told her.

“She’s got a red hot fever!” Sakura exclaimed feeling Akari’s forehead.

“I’ll go get a wet rag!” Kero exclaimed flying from the room.

“Akari, how do you feel?” Sakura asked her.

“Like lead…” Akari whimpered.

“Do you feel okay to drink water?” Sakura asked.

“I’ll try.” Akari answered.

Elsewhere, several robed people were gathered. In the center of the dimly lit ballroom was a pedestal with a large blue seed of some sort with a pure white sprout coming out of it. Sitting on a throne was the robed woman that snapped in Akari’s ear resting her chin on her knuckles.

“All went even better than expected. Not only has she sprouted, but she has even more potential than I foresaw. Truly, the Magus of Yggdrasil shall be the one to bring magic to all of the world who desire it. A new balance shall be created… equilibrium shall be reached… there shall be grand sorceresses, there shall be malevolent sorcerers… but above all, there shall be no exclusion.” she grinned.

“May Magic Flourish!” the other robed people cheered.

“May Magic Flourish.” the robed woman giggled.

That night in Akari’s dreams, she found herself standing on the branch of a glowing white tree with neon green, blue, and pink leaves that reached high into the clouds. She was dressed in knee-high white boots, a blue onesie with short leg and arm sleeves, a white mantle bearing a wolf-motif hood, white gloves, and a necklace bearing a crystal charm. She was wielding the staff she’d summoned earlier and was staring down the robed woman on a branch higher than hers.

“What’s going on…?” Akari thought to herself as she pulled out a card bearing an abstract figure on it.

“Are we… fighting…?” Akari thought as she leapt at the robed woman calling on the card.

Akari sprung awake in bed to the patter of rain. Laying on her feet was a jet black hardcover book with a sparkling silver image of a tree on the front cover. She nervously opened it and The Ferocious card floated out as her key began floating up from a chain around her neck.

“Was it… really a dream…?” Akari asked herself.


	2. Akari & Storms

It was the third day in a row of rain. Akari was looking forward to outside sports, so she was a little down. It seemed that only when bad weather puts a halt to things she’s looking forward to does Akari’s optimism simmer down.

“Okay, I’ll just draw myself playing sports!” Akari reassured herself.

She’s also very quick to bounce back. Her friends have no clue how she does it.

“Akari-chan, does anything scare you?” the girl sitting by her asked.

“Um… thunder and lightning. I know it’s not supposed to be scary, but I can’t help it.” Akari nervously smiled.

“Well I’m still scared of the dark, so you aren’t the only one who still has little kid fears.” the girl behind her giggled. 

“Thunder and lightning, huh…? I guess the boss was on the money giving me this one…” the robed young man muttered to himself listening in from the hall tossing a yellow and blue sphere  up and catching it numerous times.

He then walked to the window opening it. He kissed the sphere before tossing it out into the schoolyard.

“Power Abandoned by Thy Master, Be Free to Test thy Candidate.” he spoke and the sphere began undulating like water.

Soon lunch rolled around… and the loudest crash of thunder Akari had ever heard made her leap from her seat. A flash of lightning soon followed making her start shaking uncontrollably.

“Akari-chan… are you okay?” one of the girls asked, but got no response.

“She really is scared of it…” a second girl spoke.

Another crash made Akari take off crying. She ran and ran until she wound up in the left-side stairwell curled into a ball. The book then left her bag and The Ferocious left her bag grabbing her attention.

“The card again…?” Akari sniffled.

“I am ferocity incarnate… if courage is what you lack, I shall grant it in spades.” a male voice spoke from the card.

“O Staff of Love and Peace,  I command thee to unleash thy awesome power and heed my command… Release!” Akari spoke summoning her staff.

“That’s it… now allow me to do my part…” the voice spoke.

“Howl of the Wild, Come Forth to Guide Me… Ferocity!” Akari cast aiming her staff at the card making the crystal heart shine brightly as the wolf in the picture materialized and entered her body giving her the eyes of a wolf.

“I can do this.” Akari nodded to herself under Ferocious’s influence.

Lightning flashed again and Akari spotted a feminine figure in the light. She hurried to the rooftop where the figure was laughing firing thunder and lightning into the air. The figure was pale as a ghost, modestly busty, wearing a black bodysuit, and had very long wild blue hair that stood on end and was sparking with golden electricity.

“O Power of Discord, Become Tempered by My Power and Aid my Cause… Seal!” Akari roared making white energy flow from her staff wrapping around the figure turning her into a crystal card like Ferocious.

The card flew to her hand giving her a look at it. The rain seemed to stop letting sunshine through. On the ribbon it read “The Stormy” while showing the woman in a friendlier depiction with a warm smile on her face. 

“Another card… should I tell mom and dad now that I have two…?” Akari thought to herself.

“It is your choice, but it is not like it will affect the outcome much. In fact, it may even hasten the process.” a deep male voice spoke alerting her to a muscular cloaked man standing on the edge of the roof’s railing.

“Who are you…?” Akari asked.

“One of many like minded people. You are our key to bringing about a bright future where all are equal. Be a good girl and continue to tame and capture the abandoned powers.” the man spoke before vanishing in a dark cloud of smoke.

“Abandoned powers…?” Akari pondered.

When she got home the first thing she did was every last chore she could find. After that she set to her homework. Kero had no clue what she was in such a rush for. Usually this happened when Akari messed up so the worst Sakura and Syaoran could do was ground her.

“So, what’s got ya movin’ around like crazy?” Kero asked her when she finally sat down on the couch.

“I have to tell mom something when she gets home from work.” Akari answered.

“Awe you can tell me, I’ve been lookin’ after ya since ya were a baby.” Kero smiled.

“Some weird people are making me capture ‘abandoned powers’ or something like that. I wanted to say something when I woke up, but I wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not.” Akari told him making him freeze.

“Oh. That is serious. Just a sec.” Kero told her before flying over to his cell and speed texting.

“Who are you texting?” Akari asked without leaving the couch.

Seconds later Sakura’s signature sound could be heard as she came sprinting down the street at full speed. The instant she got to Akari she scooped her up in a motherly embrace. She got off work early because Kero texted her?

“I thought today was an important shoot for Aunt Tomoyo’s new toy line?” Akari asked.

“She understands when magic and weird things are involved. She also said she knows I can’t focus when I’m worried.” Sakura answered.

“That’s so true.” Kero nodded.

“Tell me everything about what’s happened.” Sakura ordered.

Akari then recalled both situations involving an abandoned power to her mother and Kero. Sakura wasn’t sure what to think and Kero was lost in deep thought. Akari then presented the cards and her key to them.

“Abandoned powers… that can only refer to the various spells once employed by one of Clow’s colleagues, Maria Lunaris. She was one of the few fellow magicians that found Clow’s habits endearing. Maria was frail though and often when using her magic it’d cause some backlash on her body. We rarely visited her, but when we did she was always happy to see us. She claimed Clow was one of the few people who could make her laugh.” Kero explained.

“So the spells belonged to one of Clow Reed’s friends.” Sakura confirmed.

“My guess is that this group knows the magic is running out in the powers, so they’re releasing them from their magical bounds in order for Akari to capture them so they can feed off of her own magic.” Kero speculated.

“So that means that Miss Lunaris passed away?” Sakura asked.

“She passed ten years before Clow did. An evil magician tried to destroy the town she was living in, so she saved it with her failsafe spell that can overpower almost any form of magic - The World Tree, Yggdrasil. She saved the town and stopped the magician allowing them to be taken away by the proper officials, but the strain was too much for her body to handle. Maria passed peacefully in Clow’s arms wearing a smile on her face. She was only 49 years old. Apparently her spells were so overcome with grief that they scattered, unable to bear seeing their fallen master.” Kero explained to her.

“So that means someone gathered them after her death.” Sakura pieced together.

“Clow believed the cards would regroup at the place where she used Yggdrasil after they recover from their loss, so he had an informant watching her old home. So someone must have nabbed them once that happened.” Kero nodded.

“I can sense very faint magic from the cards.” Sakura stated while hovering her hand over them.

“They must be extremely fatigued from not having any magic to feed off of for so long. Before they were brimming with magic.” Kero told her.

“So, I’m kind of like their parent now?” Akari asked trying to keep up.

“That’s one way to think about it.” Sakura smiled.

“The Ferocious, a support type card, and The Stormy, an attack type card. I think if it’s a pattern we can assume they’ll give you a defense card next. There are eighteen attack and defense cards alongside sixteen support cards making up her 52 spells.” Kero nodded.

“The Stormy reminds me of The Storm.” Sakura spoke.

“That’s because Maria liked to match, so when Clow showed her The Storm she made The Stormy solely so they’d be symmetrical in their attack. The Stormy is more passive than aggressive though. She won’t hesitate if you command her to attack though.” Kero snickered.

“This means that Akari should start experiencing heavy fatigue as her magic grows to compensate feeding the cards…” Sakura spoke staring at her daughter.

“S-So… I won’t get in trouble if you get called because I fell asleep in class...?” Akari asked nervously.

“Don’t abuse it.” Sakura warned her.

That night at dinner when Sakura explained it to Syaoran, sure enough, Akari passed out as she was about to bite into dessert. They put her to bed before continuing their conversation. Both Sakura and Syaoran decided to support Akari if she chose to continue taming the abandoned powers.

At the school in Akari’s classroom, a small girl in the uniform robe was reading a book with a tall muscular robed man staring out at the courtyard with his arms behind his back. The man sighed turning to look at the girl.

“We haven’t got all night…” he spoke.

“This chapter is really gripping so you’ll forgive me for taking my time finishing it.” she growled as she turned the page.

“Kids… I knew we should have had another deal with this.” he sighed.

“I won’t have you belittle me because of my age. I am a magic prodigy, creating six unique spells by the time I was seven.” she growled getting off the desk.

“You’re no Clow Reed that’s for sure.” he scoffed.

“I don’t need to be, contrary to popular opinion.” she huffed crossing her arms.

“Just release the power from its bonds before the night watch finds us. I’d rather not have to erase someone’s memory tonight.” he sighed shaking his head.

“Fine.” she scoffed pulling a dark purple sphere from her robe.

“So that’s the one they gave you.” he chuckled.

“This one should be mildly entertaining.” she giggled.


	3. Akari & The Angry Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is attacking the girls at Akari's school.

It was any other gym period for the third year girls, warming up with a few laps around the track. A scream shattered the peaceful air as one of the girls lay on the ground holding her ankle. The teacher hurried over and knelt down.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I was running… and… and… it felt like something grabbed me…” she sniffled.

“Grabbed you?” he questioned carefully pulling her sock down being startled to find a large handprint around her ankle.

“W-What could have caused it…?” one of the other girls asked in a panic.

“Get her to the infirmary, I’m going to alert some of the other teachers and check the premises.” he ordered.

The teacher along with several others looked around as the school notified the police of a potential intruder. Strangely nothing was found indicating an intruder despite the undeniability that it wasn’t a fake handprint on the student’s ankle. This led to speculation that maybe it was a bully when the teacher wasn’t looking, but the angle of the print suggested she was grabbed from the front. Gym class was being held in the gymnasium until further notice as a result.

“They said that her ankle was fractured… whoever grabbed her wasn’t playing around.” one of the girls in Akari’s gym class gossiped.

“Apparently she was the slowest girl too so it should have been impossible for someone to grab her ankle.” a second girl gossiped.

The kickball in their game went flying and Akari ran after it. The instant she picked it up a girl screamed. She whirled around to look and the girl who kicked was holding her ankle. Everyone was panicking - no one touched her, she suddenly tripped and her ankle was in pain. Just like the third year student, her ankle had a deep red handprint on it. Akari spotted it for a split second on the wall, what looked like the shadow of a fluttering cloak on the wall with a single glowing red eye, before it vanished. When she got home to told Kero about it.

“Well there goes my pattern theory… that has to be Phantom, an attack card. He HATES bright light and needs darkness to retain his shadowy appearance.” Kero explained to Akari.

“Why is he attacking girl students?” Akari asked.

“Phantom wasn’t always like that. He used to be quite the gentleman, but when Maria created Flash she made the mistake of trying to use both at the same time. It’s why Phantom only has the one red eye - he used to have two blue eyes. He’s absolutely HATED girls ever since, going as far as to disobey Maria’s orders if used with a female card.” Kero continued to explain.

“How do I make him listen to me?” Akari asked.

“I’m not an answering machine… but if I had to give some advice, you need to expose Phantom’s physical body. If there are no shadows for him to jump in, he’ll be forced back to his real form.” Kero replied.

“If I had this Flash card you mentioned I could do that…” Akari stated thinking on it.

“Nuh-uh, very bad idea, Phantom will go berserk if he’s even remotely near Flash. The last time they were near each other in the physical realm a huge fight broke out where Flash lost, and Flash just wanted to apologize for hurting him. Some wounds refuse to heal...” Kero warned her.

“How am I supposed to capture Phantom then…? He’ll keep hurting more of my classmates if I don’t do something…” Akari pondered.

“Phantom’s vision is poor in light due to his eye injury, so maybe he’s actually after you? The cards are naturally drawn to magic.” Kero suggested.

“Kero, help me sneak into the school tonight.” Akari pleaded.

“Ack… if I did that Sakura would kill me…” Kero replied.

“Kero, Phantom could actually be trying to reach out to me… like he’s really in pain… you said yourself that their magic is running out and they need me. It’d be the same as condemning him.” Akari reasoned with him.

“Ow, when you’re right you’re right, but the consequences… fine! I’ll help you!” Kero cried in frustration.

“Thank you Kero, I’ll bake you a cake for this.” Akari smiled.

“Ooh, it has to be chocolate with strawberries!” Kero exclaimed with joy.

That night Akari and Kero snuck out through her window. Kero took his true form and flew her there on his back. Akari had him land in the schoolyard where the first incident occurred. She stood in the middle and took in a deep breath…

“Phantooooooooooooooooom!” she cried echoing.

A black puddle creeped toward her in a flash. From it, Phantom’s visage rose staring straight at her making the red light of his eye illuminate her. His shadowy cloak was moving like fire. His hands appeared to be part of his cloak. He didn’t seem to have a face at all, despite the clear implication of having an eye.

“Phantom, I want to be your new master.” Akari told him and he let out an odd noise.

“I knew it, he’s still holding a grudge…” Kero sighed.

“Phantom it isn’t healthy to keep being angry about one mistake. You won’t ever heal unless you let go of it.” Akari told him and he grabbed her shirt collar lifting her making more noise.

“I guess I’ll translate… he said it’s none of your business, only he used more… colorful… language.” Kero told her.

“Phantom, you’re running out of time aren’t you? Please, let me help you… I know you don’t get along well with Flash, or any of the other girls, but please… give me a chance…” Akari pleaded as Phantom lifted her higher.

All of a sudden the yard lights turned on causing Phantom to screech loudly dropping Akari flailing about trying to shield his eyes as his dark aura vanished showing his physical body. The screeching was very loud hurting Akari’s ears.

“Phantom, into my shadow!” Akari cried and in a flash Phantom moved vanishing without a trace into her shadow.

“Akari, that was your chance to capture him!” Kero scolded her.

“I want him to trust me though!” Akari argued.

She ran to get inside and the school lights began turning on. Akari made her way to the school’s power breakers flinging the door open. Standing there was a pure white woman appearing to be made of pure light with lower back length golden hair. Her eyes were blue like the sky. On her body were several black claw marks that seemed to be emitting a small amount of smoke.

“The Flash?!” Kero exclaimed in shock.

“What do you think you’re doing to Phantom?!” Akari demanded to know and she put her hand up unleashing a bright flash causing Phantom to screech as he flew from Akari’s shadow to the window shattering it.

“So that’s why Phantom refuses to trust anyone, Flash keeps tormenting him at night.” Kero growled.

“O Staff of Love and Peace,  I command thee to unleash thy awesome power and heed my command… Release!” Akari spoke summoning her staff.

“What do you plan to do?” Kero asked.

“Swirling Dark Clouds, Come Forth to Unleash Nature’s Judgment… Stormy!” Akari roared calling upon The Stormy.

Stormy materialized and unleashed a loud scream with a massive discharge of electricity causing the breakers to all simultaneously overload and pop. Stormy then grabbed Flash tossing her at Phantom before unleashing a thunderbolt blasting her out to the schoolyard. Akari hurried to get outside while Flash could hardly move.

“O Power of Discord, Become Tempered by My Power and Aid my Cause… Seal!” Akari spoke causing her staff capture Flash and turn her into a card, her image retaining the damage likely received from Phantom.

“Flash is technically a defense card meant to blind enemies so you can escape. Against dark cards it has great effect though.” Kero explained.

Phantom then rose from the ground by her. His eye was barely open now and his cloak was hardly moving at all.

“Akari, his time is almost up. It looks like Flash was trying to whittle his remaining power to a point he’d wither away. He said he’s left no choice, and that he’s sorry for attacking you and those other girls.” Kero told her.

“O Power of Discord, Become Tempered by My Power and Aid my Cause… Seal.” Akari smiled gently turning Phantom into a card.

Akari held Phantom close to her for a minute. She made a silent promise to him. Watching from the fence to the high school was the young man who released Stormy alongside a robed girl his size.

“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting The Flash to escape us because of The Phantom.” he chuckled.

“Hate between cards can be that strong sometimes. Flash had those injuries coming though, flashing Phantom for no reason at times.” she spoke.

“Of course, in his current state, Phantom is useless to her due to the damage to his sight incurred tonight. He’s as good as blind now.” he sighed.

“There’s a card to fix that, but she lacks the magical strength to use it at the moment.” she sighed.

“So for now Phantom will have to settle for being blind.” he nodded.

When Akari and Kero returned, it wasn’t Sakura waiting for her in her room… but her father, Syaoran. He was sitting on her bed with his arms crossed, never a good sign. Kero knew he was in deep water as well.

“Both of you… are you hurt?” he asked.

“N-No, spotless.” both answered in unison.

“Good.” he sighed as his expression lightened spooking them.

“Y-You aren’t mad…?” Akari asked nervously.

“I was worried. Magic is dangerous when it doesn’t have a master. Next time tell us what’s going on, okay?” Syaoran lectured.

“I will.” Akari nodded before falling forward into his arms sound asleep.

“She captured two cards tonight. I hope it doesn’t affect her in the morning.” Kero explained to Syaoran.

“Let’s put her to bed for now.” Syaoran sighed with a smile.

Elsewhere, the robed young man and a robed woman were standing on a roof staring at each other. The woman put her hood down letting down long dark brown hair showing that she has glowing amber-colored eyes. Her expression was less than pleased.

“Why did you release more than one?” she asked him.

“Simple. Phantom was injured already and wasn’t about to trust her, so I gave him a little nudge to put faith in her.” he chuckled.

“What would you have done if Flash had indeed managed to finish off Phantom?” she asked seeming to become angrier.

“She could just pour magic into the card to revive him. No magical item is truly lost once it’s destroyed.” he answered.

“So you’ll continue to act in your own interests…” she sighed shaking her head.

“That’s a given. So long as Akari does her job giving those cards a new master then there’s no problem right?” he chuckled while shrugging.

“There is. If she happens to reawaken the two who govern these cards then it could potentially ruin everything.” she scolded him.

“Whatever. Fine. I see the slightest hint of them, I’ll take care of it before it becomes a problem.” he sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

“Be wary of Yue. He’s starting to catch on to what is happening. If he intervenes…” she warned him before sliding her thumb over her throat.

“Come on, I know I’m tough but not that tough. Those guardians are stronger than you give them credit for.” he objected.

“If you don’t slack off and actually go all out, it shouldn’t be a problem for you.” she scoffed before using magic to teleport.

“Hey! Ugh, man… guess she can see right through me… I’d rather not have to take them out. Sakura plays a big part in this too, after all. Flat out taking down Yue would cripple her.” he sighed heavily with his hands on his hips.

“This should be easy then.” Yue spoke as he descended.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, now… I never said that I wouldn’t put you out of commission.” he chuckled summoning twin scythes lit up with an eerie blue flame on the blades.


	4. Akari & The Science Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari goes to the Tomoeda Museum of Science and has a gravitationally fun time.

“Pathetic.” Yue scoffed seeming completely unscathed as the young man breathed heavily getting to his feet.

“You didn’t make it easy… but I’ve won.” he chuckled.

“How? You’re clearly more wounded than I.” Yue questioned.

“Take a look around. Did it never occur to you that you weren’t my target?” he asked him making Yue look around with a dawn of realization.

All at once a dark blue magic circle formed and a swarm of magical scythes flew out leaving horrible wounds all over his body. Yue could hardly move as the young man laughed. He hadn’t expected an opponent who fights up close to use magic.

“Underestimate me and this is what you get, Guardian of the Clow. Keep your nose out of our business, because the others aren’t as merciful as I am when it comes to interlopers.” he warned Yue before teleporting away.

“Damn!” Yue cried slamming his fist on the shingles.

At the Kinomoto residence, Akari had recovered from her sleepiness only two hours late for school. She was a little spacey, but was otherwise still well enough to participate in class. The students were then informed of a field trip to the Museum of Science in town, which now sported a recently renovated planetarium. 

School went on as usual waiting for the day of the field trip, oddly without incident. The day before the trip an announcement was made for two new students to join the class. The first was a boy with a seemingly bored expression bearing raven black hair reaching his hips tied in a braided ponytail. The second was a girl with short brown hair worn in a bob. The odd part was that the boy had golden eyes and the girl wore a hairpin eerily similar in design to Kero in her hair. Both were asked to introduce themselves.

“Nokaado, Nise.” the boy spoke in a formal tone of voice.

“Watabe, Junko. It’s nice to meet you all. Nise and I are half-siblings, so he’s totally open girls.” the girl smiled cloaked in a friendly aura making Nise let out a heavy sigh.

The two were seated two rows in front of Akari. Their personalities showed as the day went on. Junko was a very energetic girl outside the classroom sporting a much more friendly disposition than Nise. In contrast, Nise was physically fit but didn’t talk much beyond answering questions asked. Akari noticed him glance at her a few times though. There was a strange allure to the two that drew her to them at the end of the day.

“Are you two headed home?” Akari asked them.

“Yeah. Our mom works late so we don’t really have a curfew.” Junko nodded in response.

“We have to be home by six.” Nise corrected Junko while gently karate chopping her head.

“Teehee.” Junko winked with her tongue hanging out.

“Do you need help getting through town?” Akari offered.

“That’d be great! Mom dropped us off on her way to work, so we didn’t get a good chance to learn the route.” Junko cheered.

“Junko…” Nise spoke with a serious expression.

“Lighten up, Nise, she wants to be our friend and a good classmate. Lord knows you need more friends.” Junko argued getting in his face annoying him.

“So where do you two live?” Akari asked them.

“We live a block away from the bakery in town, the one with polar bears all over the place.” Junko answered.

The three left the school together heading in that direction. Akari and Junko made fast friends talking about a shared love for wolves. Nise was hanging behind them with his default stoic look, not saying a word.

“You know, Kinomoto-chan, you’re one of the few friends Nise and I have been able to make.” Junko smiled brightly.

“Really? You’re so nice though...” Akari asked in shock.

“It’s mostly due to our surnames not matching but we’re still siblings, and us only having a mom. My mom isn’t Nise’s mom… his passed away so he was with his dad who married my mom when we were real little, and then his dad passed away during the fourth grade. It kind of makes conversation about family a little awkward.” Junko explained.

“Junko.” Nise spoke in a scolding voice.

“We can tell friends this stuff, Nise.” she argued.

“After some development. You launched headlong into the sensitive subjects.” Nise continued to scold her.

“The sooner it’s out of the way the better.” Junko huffed.

“So what does your mom do?” Akari asked.

“She’s a pro wrestler. Today she’s finalizing her transfer from her old gym to the one here in Tomoeda. Her ring name is Earthshaker, known for her finishing move ‘The Ends of the Earth’. She’s super tough.” Junko answered happily.

“I don’t watch wrestling, so I wouldn’t have known.” Akari admitted.

“She looks like she’d eat you up on TV, but she’s like a big teddy bear at home. She likes doting on Nise any chance she has.” Junko giggled.

“She says my smile is ‘worth it’ or something like that.” Nise shrugged.

The three soon arrived and said their goodbyes. Akari was happy to make some more friends. She was nominated by her teacher to help them out on the field trip the next day and happily accepted. The museum was large and full of scientific marvels. The planetarium was the very last thing on Akari’s group schedule to ensure they don’t crowd the exhibits.   

Akari and Junko were often confused by the science lingo, but Nise got them well enough. He was kind enough to translate into “earthspeak” for them too. The day went by fast and soon enough they began heading to the planetarium.

“They say that we’re just close enough to and yet far enough from the Sun to be habitable.” Junko told Akari.

“Really?” Akari gasped.

“If I stay around you two any longer I’m going to be close to goofy.” Nise sighed making both girls freeze.

“Did he…?”

“Just tell…?”

“A JOKE???!!!” both girls exclaimed in horrified shock posing together.

“This reaction is why I don’t tell them.” Nise stated.

When they entered the planetarium it was almost empty. To their shock the door slammed shut after the other visitors left the room locking tight. The presentation started, but the narrator’s voice was horribly distorted and they began lifting off the ground.

“Kyaa! Perverted planetarium!” Junko cried holding her skirt down.

“What’s happening?!” Akari cried doing the same.

“Both of you, hold onto me.” Nise ordered as he pulled a tiny ring bearing a shield on it from his bag.

“Guard Us, Stonewall.” he chanted slipping it on as the girls clung to him.

The ring emitted a bright light and then grew into a very large V-style shield bearing a dark grey coloration with blue trim. At that moment the gravity suddenly turned hard and he cushioned their fall using the shield making cracks in the floor as the gravity became normal. 

“Nise, your shield… she can see it…” Junko whimpered.

“She has magic too so it isn’t going to blow our cover.” Nise assured her.

“Magic… is that the sensation I’m sensing…?” Akari gasped looking around.

Laughing and clapping was a little girl with ghostly pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and red eyes. She was dressed in a pure black clown suit with gold gloves and spiral-toed shoes paired with a jester hat bearing star-shaped bells. Holding her on their lap was a sleeping young adult male with jet black hair, the same ghostly pale skin, a gold clown suit, black gloves and matching spiral-toe shoes, and a black jester hat bearing planet-shaped bells. The duo were seated on the sun of the main planet display.

“I have to seal them before they mess with the gravity again.” Akari spoke summoning her staff.

“How do you plan to get up there?” Junko asked her.

“Carefully.” Akari answered rushing toward the stage.

“This is an opportunity to see what she can do.” Nise spoke dusting his shield off.

“No one was supposed to know about our magic…” Junko whined.

“Magician families can know about each other.” Nise gently scolded while flicking her forehead.

Akari climbed onstage and the little girl giggled waving her finger causing pieces of the stage to burst free lifting Akari into the air as they floated revolving around the display. She carefully jumped planet to planet trying to get close enough to seal them. When she got to Mars the little girl started panicking waving her fingers making the planets break free of their display parts to revolve like a real solar system high in the air.

“Oh that’s super high up…” Junko whimpered.

“Let’s see how she holds up.” Nise stated.

“No looking, pervert!” Junko exclaimed forcing his head down.

Akari continued carefully making her way toward the sun making the girl change which ways the planets were going and at what speed. The jump to Mercury was exceedingly difficult with how erratic it was moving. She almost fell several times trying to line herself up to jump to the sun. When she made the leap she almost missed due to her momentum. The little girl was trying in a panic to get loose from the young man elbowing him in the face causing her to freeze.

“She hit him…?” Junko questioned.

The young man opened his eyes showing they were a piercing sky blue. He shot an icy glare at Akari spooking her, but then it lightened. A second later he grabbed the collar of the little girl’s outfit, who was trying to sneak away. Akari was confused when his eyes began sparkling and the girl began lifting and then slamming on the sun continuously until her eyes were spirals.

“Um… I’m going to capture you now…” Akari nervously told them and he pulled the girl back into his lap before staring right into her eyes.

“When you see The Guardian… tell him that Maria forgives him.” the young man smiled.

“O Powers of Discord, Become Tempered by My Power and Aid my Cause… Seal.” Akari smiled and both turned to crystal, but rather than one card two cards came from the explosion landing in her hand as the room slowly restored itself.

“The two cards of her arsenal known as ‘The Parent and Child’, whose combined powers are full control of gravitational pull.” Nise sighed.

“The Gravity… The Polarity…” Akari spoke reading their cards.

“Polarity is the one who chose to look after Gravity and make sure she doesn’t go wild, right?” Junko asked.

“Yes, Gravity is the child and Polarity is the adult.” Nise clarified as he dismissed his shield.

“I had it right, okay.” Junko sighed with relief.

“You two… know about magic…?” Akari asked as the last of the room repaired itself.

“We’re from a magical family, but that’s all we can say for now.” Nise answered as security got the door open.

“Are you three okay?!” one of the guards asked in a panic.

At dinner that night Akari placed Polarity and Gravity on the table for Sakura and Syaoran to see. She then explained what happened in the planetarium. It was as if someone were releasing them in places that she was going to be. That same evening Touya informed them about Yue’s condition and how it translated to Yukito. It strained him immensely, but he found the strength to turn to Yue.

“Sakura… listen to me… it isn’t people who are after her… it’s something else…” Yue warned her.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked him.

“Not human nor magic… something twisted by time… please, help her however you can...” Yue answered before being forced back to Yukito losing consciousness.

“Sakura, let’s try something dangerous… and talk to Maria’s cards now that they’re under Akari’s control.” Kero suggested.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero went to Akari’s room as she slept soundly from taming two cards at once. Using a magic circle the cards Akari had tamed floated in a circle around them. Their physical forms then manifested before their cards.

“Can you tell me what’s happening?” Sakura asked them.

“The 51 Yggdrasil Cards are gathering.” The Polarity spoke.

“It’s our big reunion!” The Gravity cheered.

“All of us who Maria created will be there.” The Fierce nodded.

“We had planned to fade peacefully once our mana ran out, but it seems that the first had other plans.” The Stormy smiled.

“The first?” Syaoran asked.

“The first card she ever made, stupid.” The Flash scoffed.

“She scoured the world for us, telling us to converge here for the return of Maria…” The Phantom added.

“That was about the same time that those mages in black cloaks came for us…” The Fierce told them.

“They were so rough with us… Maria would never have allowed that to happen.” The Flash huffed crossing her arms.

“Some of us remained civil because we did not resist, but others have gone mad from the torture. The Fierce is one such card, reverting to the mindset of a wild animal while loose.” The Storm explained.

“The Flash lashed out at The Phantom as well.” The Polarity nodded.

“No, she did that on purpose…” The Phantom growled.

“Have more faith in her.” The Fierce scolded him.

“No, he’s right. You’re facing the wall by the way.” she spoke waving her hand.

“I guess she really did make Phantom go blind…” The Polarity sighed.

“I’m not blind, I just don’t see well in the light…” The Phantom pointed at The Fierce.

“He’s to your left.” The Fierce sighed.

“Well, thank you for the information.” Sakura sighed dismissing the cards.

“This could be bad… Maria’s first card was named ‘The Devastation’ - able to level a small town with ease. The Devastation came about when she tried too hard to make a magical item and it went out of control. From what I remember, she’s only used it twice.” Kero told them.

“For now, let’s make sure we don’t accidentally wake up Akari.” Syaoran suggested.


End file.
